Made With Love
by iloveromance
Summary: Samantha's hurt over Darrin's assumption that she used witchcraft affects her more than she realizes and she fears that Tabitha will never feel the same way about her again.


**A/N: Unfortunately, I wasn't able to send a PM asking for permission to write a continuation of the amazing story that Cadao wrote called "Magic Soup" but I hope that I've done it justice. Just a little something that came to me after reading that story.**

When Darrin was gone, Samantha cleared the soup bowls from the breakfast table and carried them into the kitchen. On any other day, she would have popped them into the dishwasher; or better yet, simply wrinkled her nose. The latter was easier of course. It had certainly proved a time saver in running a household. And with Tabitha being sick, Samantha needed as much time as possible to make sure that her daughter got well quickly. She couldn't bear the thought of Tabitha suffering, even if it was just from a cold.

Perhaps making vegetable soup for breakfast was a bit odd, if not tedious, what with the task of chopping vegetables, boiling the broth and adding just the right seasonings to make it perfect. She smiled, remembering how Tabitha had devoured the soup with eagerness and even Darrin commented on how much he enjoyed it. For her husband to be so enthusiastic about what was the most untraditional breakfast that Samantha had ever made was nothing short of amazing.

But her smile disappeared, remembering his comment to her before he'd left for work; "You should use magic more often." He'd said. It was something that he'd rarely if ever said to her, but on that day it was the most hurtful thing imaginable.

She bit her lip, determined not to cry. What kind of wife and mother would that make her to burst into tears over the silliest thing? But it wasn't silly; not to Samantha anyway. And the fact that Darrin assumed that she'd simply twitched her nose to conjure up breakfast hurt.

It hurt a lot.

"Oh dear…"

A glance at her watch made her gasp. Within seconds she was rushing upstairs to the nursery where she woke up Adam from his nap. As she expected, he fussed a bit, which made her feel guilty, but she vowed to make it up to him soon. He was only a baby but even babies had feelings. She'd find a way to make it up to him.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know you're tired but we have to take Tabitha to pre-school. I can't believe that I almost forgot. Well, actually I can."  
The baby looked at her with big blue eyes and she wasn't sure if he understood what she was saying, but she liked to think that he did.

When Adam was dressed and ready to go, she carried him into Tabitha's room.

"Tabitha, are you ready to go?"

Her daughter a papered before her, all dressed and ready in her colorful plaid pants and read turtleneck. "Yes, Mommy."

Samantha's eyes narrowed. Not only had Tabitha been feeling ill until just hours before, but she'd gotten ready for school just a little too quickly for her taste. She sat Adam in Tabitha's overstuffed chair and crossed her arms.

"Tabitha?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Tabitha, what did I tell you about using witchcraft?"

"You said ' _Don't use witchcraft unless you have my permission first'_." Tabitha replied.

"That's right. So why did you disobey me?"

Tabitha's smile disappeared and a round _O_ formed on her mouth. "I didn't disobey you, Mommy! I-."

"Tabitha-."

"I promise, Mommy! I didn't! I got dressed all by myself!"

"But just this morning you told me that you weren't feeling well and you asked me to make you some soup for breakfast."

"I know Mommy, but-."

"No _buts_! Now I know that you didn't mean to disobey me, but I think that under the circumstances, you should stay home today. I have some things to take care of as it is. I'll call Mrs. Ross and tell her you won't be in school this afternoon. I'm sure she'll understand."

"But Mommy no!" Tabitha cried. "I want to go to school!"

"I'm sorry Tabitha. Rules are rules and when they aren't followed you have to face the consequences. I'm going to put Adam down for anther nap. I don't think he was very happy that I woke him up!"

"But Mommy-."

"Just stay in your room and play until Daddy gets home. And while you're playing, make sure that you think about what you've done and how you're never going to disobey again, all right?"

When Tabitha started to cry, Samantha quickly left the room. It was upsetting to see her daughter cry, but it was more upsetting to realize that Tabitha had disobeyed. It wasn't like her at all.

Carefully Samantha carried Adam back into his room and kissed his forehead before placing him in his crib. She covered him with his blanket and smiled. "Sleep well, Adam."

When she returned to the kitchen, she resumed washing and putting away the dishes, the mortal way. Somehow using magic to complete the task no longer had the same appeal. The thought gave way to a memory of what happened that morning. It still hurt, that Darrin assumed-.

The phone rang and she was grateful for the distraction. Even speaking to Mrs. Kravitz was appealing after the morning she'd had. But as soon as she said hello, her heart sank.

"Darrin."

 _"Hello, Honey." I was just calling to let you know that I might be home a little late tonight."_

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

 _"Yeah. I have a meeting with a client and I'm afraid that they won't be able to be here until late this afternoon. You understand don't you?"_

She feigned a smile, but inside she was fuming. "I-."

 _"Sam?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"You know I don't like you using witchcraft, but I'm going to be pretty tired when I get home, so maybe you could just… you know, twitch your nose and whip up something for-."_

"No!"

There was a pause; one that she expected. Clearly Darrin was surprised by her response.

 _"What?"  
_

She took a deep breath. "No, Darrin, I won't do it! I won't use witchcraft to make you dinner!"

 _"Sam-."  
_

"I mean it, Darrin! You don't like my using witchcraft; you just said so, and-." Her heart was racing and tears were beginning to fall onto her cheeks. But she was too angry to brush them away.

" _Sam, I don't understand."_

"How could you hurt me like this Darrin?"

 _"Hurt you? Sam-."  
_

"T-the soup?"

" _That's what this is about? Soup? Honey I loved that soup! I've never tasted anything like it!"_

"You assumed that I used magic to make the soup for Tabitha but it's not true, Darrin! It's just not true!" I made it from scratch! I-."

 _"Samantha, I-."  
_

"I have to go. Goodbye Darrin!" And while he was still speaking, she quietly hung up the phone, dissolving into tears once more.

* * *

The sound of the lock turning startled her awake and she opened her eyes, momentarily confused. Where was she? But before she could even think, he was standing beside her, where she was lying on the sofa.

"Darrin?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sam…"

She looked at her watch. "What are you doing here? I thought-."

"I know, but I told Larry and Mrs. Zworkowsk8i that I had to reschedule."

"Rescheduled? But why?"

"Because I needed to see my wife. Sam, I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions about your witchcraft. The soup was just wonderful and I should never have assumed-."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"I hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

"Well, it's all right."

"I can see by your face that it's not. Can you ever forgive me?"

He was smiling sadly, looking so handsome that her anger began to melt away. She leaned to kiss him. "Of course I will. I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Sam."

He hugged her so warmly that she didn't ever want to let go. But suddenly she drew back, feeling as though the happy moment was lost.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Oh, it's…"

"What?"

"It's Tabitha. Oh Darrin, I did something terrible!"

"What was so terrible?"

"I went to get her ready for school and she was already dressed!"

Darrin smiled. "She's a big girl."

"I know, and that's just the trouble! You see, I did the same thing you did. I accused her of using witchcraft to get dressed when she really did it on her own! Oh Darrin, I feel just awful! I didn't even let her go to preschool and you know how much she loves it there!"

Darrin's smile disappeared and she could tell that he was angry. "You kept her from going to school? Sam, you know that's-."

She hung her head in shame. "I know, it's awful, isn't it? It was wrong, but I don't know how else to punish her! She never disobeys us!"

He nodded. "I see…"

"She was so upset, Darrin! I don't know how she'll ever forgive me!"

"Of course she'll forgive you, Sam. You're her mother. She loves you."

"I-I need to check on her!"

"I'll come with you."

Together they climbed the stairs and checked on Adam first. Samantha smiled when she saw him playing contentedly in his crib. But her heart was pounding as they headed toward Tabitha's room and she felt Darrin give her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

When they opened the door, Samantha got the surprise of her life. Her beautiful daughter was lying on her bed, still dressed in her school clothes sound asleep. Samantha looked at Darrin and smiled and then she tucked Tabitha into bed and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

As they made their way downstairs, they paused at the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Darrin? You must be."

"I'm starved."

"What would you like? I'll make anything you want. I'll even use witchcraft!"

"Well, actually I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Will you make some more of that homemade soup?"

"You really liked it? Even though I didn't use witchcraft?"

"It was wonderful and do you know why?"

"No, why?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Because it was made with love."

 _THE END_


End file.
